Blind Date
by Olywood
Summary: When Sakura can't get Sasuke's attention she turns to his look-alike, Sai. She sets up a blind date hoping that he will fall in love with her and generally make Sasuke jealous. Warning: Language and slight Sakura bashing.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.  
**Warning:** slight **Sakura bashing**, so if you think Sakura is _completely-and-utterly-flawless-in-every-single-way_... you probably shouldn't read this.  
Rewritten 11/7/2011.

Blind Date.

One week after Sasuke's grand return to Konoha, Sakura could still not fathom as to why he had not asked her out on a date. She'd loved him unconditionally since she was the optimistic eight year old back in her shinobi academy looks had instantly captivated her, trapping her in his imaginary genjutsu. She tried desperately to capture his attention by growing her bubblegum pink hair long (she once heard through the rumour mill that he liked girls with long hair), before cutting it short with a kunai in the Chuunin selection exam.

Her attempts had failed, even her confession of her love for him was not enough for him to give her his heart in return. Seeing that her cries for his undivided attention were quickly turning to dust, she turned her attention to Sai. True, she hated Sai when she had first met him. He completely disregarded her own and Naruto's feelings towards Sasuke, and created two completely inappropriate nicknames for his so called team mates. Sakura had never hesitated when she first threw a chakra infused punch at Sai, she couldn't bear to hear him bad mouth about her crush.

As the months passed by, she continued to grow a liking towards him (mainly by comparing his appearance to that of Sasuke). The pinkette passed nonchalantly by Sai's apartment one evening and slipped a note underneath his door, anonymously. If Sasuke didn't want her she was confident that Sai would.

* * *

XxX

.

* * *

The next morning, Sai noticed the note slipped underneath his door. He was unable to match the handwriting to a person, yet he absent-mindedly made an assumption of who it might be from. Sai followed the instructions on the note and arrived promptly outside Ichiraku's at 6.30 pm. The sun was beginning to set over Konoha, the sky filled with a vast array of shades of orange and sky blue blending into each other beautifully.

Sakura had gotten dressed in her signature pink dress and applied a couple of sprays of perfume, cherry blossom fragranced of course before leaving the Haruno household for her 'date' with Sai. Sai remained at the entrance to Ichiraku's, looking to the left and the right of the street every few minutes waiting for his date to arrive.

After scanning the dusk timed streets, he noticed his pinkette kunoichi team mate turn around the corner. "Smile Sai, even though it's not who you expected," he muttered to himself whilst sporting his fashionable fake smile. As Sakura approached the delicate, yet distinctive aroma of cherry blossoms began to make Sai nauseous. She was eagerly waving at him as she grew closer, Sai felt obliged to return the waves even though he did not wish to. After several minutes of cringe worthy waving at each other across the street, he addressed Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-san. So you're the one who slipped the note underneath my door?" still he continued fake smiling.

Sakura blushed slightly, looking away from Sai's face, "Yes, I wanted to some more time with you; Sai-kun."

She looked back up from the ground and looked deeply into Sai's rich brown eyes. Politely, he took her hand and led her into Ichiraku's and the pair sat down on the restaurant stools. Sai busied himself by looking at the restaurant menu, whilst Sakura was trying desperately to engage him in conversation. Sai, seeing that the pinkette kunoichi was trying desperately to improve her relationship with him, engaged her in the attempted conversation.

"So, how do you feel since Sasuke-kun came back?" he turned to Sakura wearing his fake smile. The very same smile that Sakura had punched him for wearing nearly three years ago. Her shoulders slumped, Sai who was described as being emotionally numb immediately regretted asking her such a question.

"Here's your ramen," Ayame quickly intervened into their conversation after she had been subtly eavesdropping.

Sakura smiled feebly at the ramen waitress, quietly thanking her for the meal. Sai handed Sakura a paired of chopsticks and much to his surprise she smiled at him; more importantly it was genuine.

"Arigatou, Sai-kun."

The pair clasped their hands together to form a prayer before giving thanks for their meal, "Itadakimasu."

Sakura twirled a large strand of noodles around her chopsticks before answering Sai's question.

"I'm happy that Sasuke-kun's back," Sai looked somewhat startled by the kunoichi's answer.

Sai arched an eyebrow at Sakura, "Really, you're okay with that Sakura-san?"

She sighed, reluctant to explain her feelings for Sasuke for the millionth time to Sai.

"I loved him."

"Past tense? Does that mean that you don't love him anymore?" Sai furrowed his eyebrows at her statement.

To both their own surprise, Sakura placed her right hand onto Sai's left shoulder. Her delicate green eyes looked straight into Sai's rich brown eyes, he felt a little violated by the way she was doing so.

"I doesn't matter anymore, Sai. I have you." She smiled up at him again and began to blush faintly.

After finishing the meal and the date too, Sai (who had been reading up on appropriate behaviour whilst on dates) had offered to pay for their meal. After he handed over his money, Sakura waited patiently on the other side of the separator and linked arms with him after he left the restaurant.

Sakura led him in the direction of the Haruno household, "Thank you for tonight, Sai-kun," her voice trailed off as she waited for Sai's response.

Sai continued to walk with the kunoichi tightly linked to his left arm in silence.

Sakura laughed slightly, "I never though I'd ever go on a date with you."

Sai knew it, _he had to tell her. _Either that or she would find out through Sasuke. He gently forced his arm out of Sakura's grasp and slowly turned towards her, his face lacking the basic expression expected in such a situation.

"Sorry hag, but I'm in a homosexual relationship with Sasuke."


End file.
